


Task

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Feren brings Legolas to Imladris for the council.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Task

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The council of Elrond must bear grave news—Feren can only imagine what sort of terrible matters would require so many lords from so far and wide. He’s sure their decisions will effect not only the Woodland Realm, but _all_ the realms, and the burden must weigh heavy on those officials who attend. For once, Feren feels fortunate to be only a lowly guard. He escorts the prince to Imladris rather than the king, along with several other soldiers as much for honour as protection, and all that he has to worry over is that one prince’s safety. He doesn’t have to make any sweeping decision for thousands of elves. When they arrive in Imladris, the guards there take over, and Feren has almost no duties at all—he can simply _rest_ and enjoy the sights.

Imladris is beautiful indeed. It isn’t quite as magnificent as Feren’s home, but it has its own art, and Feren enjoys walking through the gardens, listening to the minstrels, and even sitting in the elaborate guest quarters he’s given. He touches each piece of carefully crafted furniture, admiring the different architecture and the soft, almost floral style so different than his sharp and fiery home. He can afford simply to sit atop the bed and listen to the pleasant strumming of a harp drifting in over the balcony. With Imladris’ servants and guards seeing to Legolas’ every need, Feren only has one duty left. He was given a very special job by King Thranduil himself, one that should be all too easy. All Feren must do is keep Legolas from trouble. Yet they’ve already arrived, and Legolas hasn’t suffered a single scratch. 

There’s nothing to harm him in Imladris. The other elves are wise and kind. The halflings are strange but non-threatening. The dwarves are worrisome, but their skills couldn’t possibly match Legolas’—if there were a fight between them, surely he would come out on top. Content in that knowledge, Feren strolls out to the balcony, leaning into the pleasant melody carrying on the wind.

He closes his eyes and breathes in the rich scent of the valley—the rushing water, the shedding trees, the flowers planted everywhere. It smells _exquisite_. Then he opens his eyes again to the beautiful sunlight streaming down over the arches. 

His gaze sweeps the gorgeous gardens, and he spots the dashing golden hair of his handsome prince. 

He watches that prince come into the arms of Elrond’s ward—a scruffy Man of mere mortal blood. 

His eyes widen as Legolas leans in to _kiss_ that Man, and the Man’s hands intertwine in Legolas’ silken hair. 

Their arms wrap around one another, the kiss deepening, and the movement is so jagged and fierce that Feren can tell, even from his distance, that they’re _making out_.

Feren pales. He had but one job, and he failed.


End file.
